Blue Paper
by Clover.C
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang? Bagaimana rasanya meninggalkan orang itu? Bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan orang itu? Just a short story about EunHae. RnR?


**Blue Paper**

**Title:** Blue Paper  
><strong>Author:<strong> Clover*Crimson**  
>Rate:<strong> PG / T  
><strong>Length:<strong> One-shot**  
>Genre:<strong> Romance, Angst, Fluffy.**  
>Pairing(s):<strong> EunHae (Eunhyuk X Donghae)  
><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> I do not own the characters, only the story.

* * *

><p>Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat kelas 2 SD. Ya, saat aku baru saja pindah ke kota ini.<p>

...

Ia begitu bersinar, bersemangat, dan keren. Aku entah kenapa merasa tertarik. Aku ingin dekat dengannya.

...

Kenyataannya itu bukan hal mudah. Tentu saja, anak laki-laki yang keren itu selalu berada di tengah anak-anak keren lainnya. Sedangkan aku? Pakaianku sederhana, rambutku terpotong rapih seperti helm; dandananku sangat ketinggalan jaman. Badanku kecil dan sedikit gemuk. Aku hampir tidak punya teman. Walaupun baru kelas 2 SD, hampir setiap anak di kelas dan sekolah ini memakai pakaian bagus. Tapi aku tidak begitu perduli.

...

Aku memang tidak berkacamata, dan kuakui mataku yang bulat ini punya warna yang indah. Aku bangga sekali dengan mataku dan kata mama, senyumku sangat manis.

...

Bersama temanku yang bahkan bisa kuhitung dengan jari, kami-atau bisa dibilang hanya aku-jajan di kantin. Anak-anak yang lain selalu membawa bekal, tapi tidak untukku. Mamaku bekerja jadi tidak sempat membuatkanku bekal. Lagipula, papa bilang aku harus coba mandiri.

...

Menginjak kelas 3 SD, tanpa sadar aku mulai dekat dengan anak laki-laki itu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Yang kuingat, waktu pulang sekolah kemarin, aku sedang bertengkar dengan kakakku jadi aku enggan pulang. Aku tinggal di sekolah lebih lama. Di kelas yang sepi, aku menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku mulai menari. Dari kecil aku suka sekali ngedance. Tiba-tiba saja si anak laki-laki itu datang dan sempat terdiam. Aku pun terdiam.

...

Tiba-tiba saja anak itu berkata, 'kau bisa gerakan ini?' Ia menggerakkan tangannya lentur. Aku mengangguk dan menirunya. Ia terlihat kagum lalu mulai bertanya lagi, 'kalau yang ini?' Ia menggerakkan kakinya, aku pun menirunya. Lama-kelamaan kami bergerak bersama. Aku pun akhirnya mengetahui namanya; Lee Hyukjae.

...

Dia seseorang yang berharga bagiku sejak hari itu. Aku merasa senang bertemu dengannya. Kelas 3 SD adalah saat pertamaku berkenalan langsung dengan Hyukjae yang segera mengenalkanku pada teman dekatnya; Kim Junsu. Mereka dekat sekali.

...

Tidak terasa kelas 4 berlalu dengan cepat. Di akhir tahun, untuk melepas para kelas 6 SD yang akan lulus. Kami bertiga; Aku, Hyukjae, Junsu menampilkan sebuah tari moderen yang disambut dengan baik. Kami bangga sekali.

...

Kelas 5 SD, aku dan Hyukjae memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah klub disekolahku, tentu saja bersama Junsu yang selalu setia. Kadang aku agak iri melihat pertemanan mereka yang begitu dekat. Aku juga ingin bisa bersama Hyukjae seperti itu. Hampir setiap hari Junsu dan Hyukjae bermain bola bersama. Klub kami adalah klub bagi para peminat dance. Para guru akhirnya mengizinkan kami untuk memakai ruang kelas setelah selesai pelajaran.

...

Ternyata klub tidak berjalan dengan baik. Kelas 6 SD, klub itu resmi ditutup. Kami merasa sedih, tapi para guru berkata bahwa kami masih tetap bisa tampil di berbagai acara sekolah. Mendengar itu aku merasa senang. Suatu hari kami bertiga sedang makan siang bersama. Hyukjae berkata bahwa ia dan Junsu tidak bisa latihan dance lagi secara rutin karena harus fokus untuk kejuaraan sepak bola di kota-kota dan karena kami akan menghadapi ujian, mereka yang nilainya pas-pas-an harus bekerja lebih keras. Aku memahami mereka dan bertanya apakah aku bisa membantu mereka belajar dan mereka menyutujuinya. Aku senang mengetahui hari-hari tidak akan kembali bosan.

...

Hari ini kami bertiga resmi menjadi murid SMP. Badanku tidak lagi gemuk dan kecil tapi jadi berisi dan tinggi. Kami bertiga masuk sekolah yang sama. Sayangnya, hanya aku dan Hyukjae yang sekelas. Junsu mendapat kelas yang berbeda. Aku sedih tapi juga senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Hyukjae lebih banyak. Karena jika ada Junsu, rasanya aku tidak bisa menyamai omongan mereka. Pertengahan tahun, aku memutuskan untuk memotong rambutku yang sudah agak panjang. Aku tidak memotongnya seperti gaya rambutku saat SD, tapi jauh lebih keren lagi. Aku datang ke sekolah dengan bangga dan Hyukjae memuji potongan rambutku. Aku jadi semakin senang.

...

Kelas 2 SMP merupakan suatu kejadian yang menyedihkan. Hyukjae, aku, dan Junsu tidak ada yang sekelas. Tapi kami tetap meneruskan latihan rutin kami, bahkan dilengkapi dengan latihan vokal jarang-jarang. Belum sampai pertengahan kelas 2, aku harus masuk rumah sakit karena mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan lukanya cukup parah. Butuh tiga bulan untukku agar bisa sembuh seperti semula. Awalnya Hyukjae dan Junsu rajin menjengukku, tapi memasuki bulan ke 2, mereka jarang sekali menjenguk, alasannya mereka sibuk karena di sekolah banyak ulangan. Bulan ke tiga, mereka sama sekali tidak menjengukku. Aku heran kenapa kita bisa dekat dulu. Rasanya ia tidak pernah dekat padaku. Ia selalu jauh. Ia jauh lebih populer. Aku hanya anak yang didatangi olehnya karena kebolehanku dalam menari. Mungkin 'dekat dengannya' itu hanya pandanganku saja.

...

Aku lulus kelas 2 walaupun absen selama 3 bulan lebih. Tapi aku jarang masuk saat kelas 3 karena kondisiku yang memburuk. Dokter bilang ini kesalahan pihak pusat tentang obat untuk mengoperasi kakiku waktu lalu. Akhirnya obat itu menyebar dan membuat kakiku lumpuh untuk sementara, tapi mereka berjanji akan mengganti rugi semuanya. Aku hanya berpikir, kapan aku akan bisa menari bersama Hyukjae dan Junsu lagi.

...

Lulus kelas 3 SMP, papa mengajakku kembali ke kampung halamanku, Mokppo, Jeollado. Udara di sana lebih segar dan bersih dibandingkan di Seoul. Kata dokter, udara segar yang asri akan membantu kesembuhanku karena tidak gampang stress. Kaki dan tulang pinggangku dioperasi kembali dan kata dokter hanya tinggal menunggu sembuh. Aku hanya mengiyakan. Walaupun aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hyukjae dan Junsu. Apalagi Hyukjae. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa berkata apapun padanya. Papa ku yang pergi ke sekolah untuk mengurus ke pindahanku. Ia mengajakku untuk berpisah dengan teman-temanku di SMP, tapi aku menolak. Entah kenapa aku segan bertemu dengan Hyukjae, Junsu, dan teman-temanku yang lain dengan kaki seperti ini. Aku segan bertemu mereka dengan kursi roda.

...

Pindah ke Mokppo mempengaruhi kesembuhanku. Aku langsung bisa berjalan setelah menginjak kelas 2 SMA. Aku mulai beraktifitas seperti biasa dan sangat lihai di bidang atletik. Jujur, aku merindukan Seoul. Aku merindukan Hyukjae. Tapi aku tidak ada rencana untuk kembali ke Seoul. Aku membongkar gudang dan menemukan buku tahunan SMPku. Aku membuka halamannya dan menemukan foto Hyukjae. Alamat beserta nomor teleponnya. Aku ingin menelponnya tapi tidak punya keberanian. Mungkin saja ia tidak mengenaliku lagi. Aku sudah cukup berubah di SMA.

...

Menginjak kelas 3 SMA, aku mulai melupakan keinginan bertemu Hyukjae. Aku disibukkan ujian ke universitas, tapi sayang, penyakitku tidak disangka kambuh lagi. Aku harus kembali keluar masuk rumah sakit sampai akhirnya aku tidak bisa keluar sama sekali karenanya. Tentu saja aku sedih karena aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pelajaran dan menyusahkan orang tuaku. Tapi tiba-tiba papa datang menghampiriku. Ia bertanya, 'kau tidak ingin mengunjungi SMP-mu?' Aku tidak tahu maksud ia berkata seperti itu, tapi aku mengangguk. 'Kalau begitu, pergilah. Aboji tidak bisa menemanimu. Kau bisa sendirian kan?' Katanya lagi. Aku tersenyum senang. Ia memang papaku yang baik! Aku pun mendapat izin keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari dengan catatan aku tidak boleh kecapaian. Disana, aku menginap di rumah teman papaku yang anaknya sudah seperti sahabatku sendiri; Kyuhyun. Dia anak yang baik dan kami sering bermain saat aku sekolah di Seoul. Ia hanya setahun dibawahku.

...

Ia menemaniku ke SMP saat ada waktu kosong. Rasanya senang sekali bisa datang lagi ke SMP ini. Aku masuk dan beberapa guru masih mengenaliku. Lalu aku berjalan ke SMA. Kulihat ada klub bola sedang latihan dan aku memutuskan untuk melihat. Hyukjae dan Junsu kan suka sekali bermain bola, pikirku. Kulihat dua orang familiar di tim biru, itu Junsu dan di sebelahnya ada Hyukjae. Ternyata mereka sekolah disini lagi. Mereka terlihat sangat kompak dan aku hampir menangis melihatnya. Aku sangat merindukan Hyukjae. Kyuhyun melihatku dan bertanya kenapa aku terlihat sedih. Aku menggeleng dan kita kembali pulang.

...

Karena kondisiku semakin memburuk, aku kembali ke Mokppo dan langsung masuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Seniorku di SMA, Sungmin dan Shindong datang menjengukku. Sungmin memberikan aku sebuah buku tulis ukuran sedang dengan cover berwarna biru safir. Katanya agar aku tidak bosan. Ia tahu aku suka mencoret-coret saat bosan. Sejak ia memberiku buku ini, aku jadi sering menulis keseharianku. Dan juga kenanganku. Hebat juga aku masih bisa mengingat kejadian SD. Suatu hari, Kyuhyun menelpon bahwa kemarin ada seorang laki-laki yang mencariku, ia memberikan alamatku kepada laki-laki itu. Tentu saja aku bingung siapa, lalu aku mulai menebak-nebak. Aku yakin itu adalah Yunho hyung. Karena aku bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja di toko buku saat aku di Seoul kemarin. Ia adalah seniorku di SMP. Tapi entah kenapa aku berharap orang itu adalah Hyukjae.

...

Kondisiku makin parah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa seperti ini. Rasanya saat masuk SMA, aku sehat sekali. 2 hari berlalu setelah Kyuhyun menelpon, aku hanya bisa tidur dan menulis sesekali. Rasanya mataku berat sekali. Berada di rumah sakit itu tidak enak. Aku bahkan harus berpuasa sekarang dan hanya minum obat. Kapan aku akan sembuh? Aku ingin menari lagi. Aku ingin bernyanyi lagi.

...

Hari ini aku merasa ngantuk sekali. Entah kenapa aku ingin mengucapkan segala perasaanku yang baru kusadari. Aku bukan ingin menjadi sahabat Hyukjae, aku ingin dekat dengannya karena aku jatuh cinta padanya. Sejak saat kelas dua SD itu. Cinta antara laki-laki itu seperti api dan air, tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu, lagipula belum tentu ia punya perasaan yang sama padaku; mungkin bisa dibilang, itu mustahil. Tapi aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padanya telah mau berteman denganku.

...

Aku suka Hyukjae. Hyukjae, apakah kau menyukaiku?

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

"Dasar bodoh." Air matanya mengalir. Mebasahi kertas putih buku biru safir yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah tangan mengusap punggungnya.

"Kau hanya sedikit terlambat, Hyukjae." Ucap Junsu.

"Aku tahu. Andai aku datang lebih cepat."

"Sekarang semua sudah berlalu. Kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk Donghae. Kau mau menyimpan buku itu?"

"Aku... Hanya ingin menjawabnya." Hyukjae terisak sambil mengambil sebuah pena di atas meja. Mengarahkannya ke arah baris kosong dibawah tulisan yang sudah acak-acakan itu. "Tapi yah, buku ini akan kusimpan."

"Lihat, Donghae pasti menulisnya dengan susah payah." Junsu tersenyum sedih lalu menepuk pundak Hyukjae yang bergetar.

"Yah... Dia memang bodoh. Sakit tapi memaksakan menulis." Hyukjae tersenyum. Tangannya mulai menulis di garis kosong itu.

...

_Aku suka Hyukjae. Hyukjae, apakah kau menyukaiku?_

_...  
><em>

Pabo. Aku sangat menyukaimu.

...

...

**-THE END-**


End file.
